El pescado muerto que no sabía nadar
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Koushiro odia las olas, el mar, el olor a pescado, aún así ama comer el pescado frito. Mimi, en cambio, se desmaya cada vez que ve al hombre topo. Koumi/Mishiro.[Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para Japiera]


**Advertencia: **Tras las incoherencias del summary, espero que no encuentren una incoherencia dentro del fic. Si hayan un error o dedazo, por favor, dejar constancia. De ser muy terrible, quizás lo cambie inmediatamente :D No tuve un lector previo antes de subir.

* * *

_A Japiera. _

_Pidió nada más que el mishiro estuviese en una caleta y un par de malentendidos, en síntesis. Espero que te guste, querida, lo escribí en 5 horas después de aceptar el reto pero batallé con el final más de un siglo. _

* * *

**El pez muerto que no sabía nadar.**

* * *

Pateó la nieve salada de la playa. No le gustaba estar ahí, mezclar hielo con sal no era conveniente, las propiedades coligativas lo decían y su cuerpo sentía las consecuencias. No recordaba hacer sentido tanto frío. ¿De qué le había servido saber de esas estúpidas propiedades? No le ayudarían ni ahora ni nunca. Puso las manos enguantadas bajo sus axilas y aguardó, mirando cómo el mar embravecido atacaba la costa, y con su estado de ánimo, sentía que el mar estaba así porque le molestaba su presencia.

Por primera vez se permitió sonreír. Era tan insensato pensar que un cuerpo de agua tan grande tendría sentimientos hacia su persona, eso era propio de Mimi y seguro ella le habría arrojado una piedra a modo de represalia. Ella era un pez colorido en un estanque y él estaba pudriéndose en una vitrina. Pateó la playa una vez más y siguió caminando por la playa nevada.

Pocos barcos pesqueros soportaban las marejadas de ese día y parecía que pronto se partirían en dos o alguna ola los engulliría.

Se topó con un puesto de comida que olía pescado frito y se metió allí. Con un escalofrío corriendo libremente por su espalda, buscó un lugar donde sentarse, para luego elegir un puesto a un lado del baño. El resto de los lugares estaban ocupados. Una chica con los ojos saltones de un pescado moribundo lo atendió y, cuando recibió la carta del lugar, un hombre salió del baño con el sonido del inodoro tragándose sus fluidos de fondo. Koushiro quiso sellar sus fosas nasales y solo pidió café. Negro y radiactivo para que lograra noquearlo y sobrellevar los malos olores. No sabía si prefería estar dentro, con el aroma del inodoro, o afuera, con el del pescado.

Su celular gritó y él contestó con la esperanza de que los olores desaparecieran instantáneamente de su sistema, ya que no podía respirar mientras hablaba.

—¿Sigues enojado?

—Nunca lo estuve —indicó con fastidio. Ella lo sacaba de quicio y seguramente él a ella también. No sabía por qué lo había invitado a esa apestosa caleta ese día. Sí, le había manchado el vestido con salsa, pero ella se había estrellado con él, como si hubiese querido mancharse. Había pasado días topándose con ella en la biblioteca, en la sala de computación y en la cafetería y casino del instituto. Mimi llevaba una expresión distraída cada vez que sus ojos negros la tocaban y parecía desmayarse cuando estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. Eso había pasado el día de ayer, cuando estaban en la fila para pagar el almuerzo, a ella se le fue el aire y ¡bum! La salsa se aferró a su vestido hasta que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, dejando una estela de rojo como si se le hubiese soltado el útero de un segundo a otro. Ella gritó y se fue. Él se disculpó y lo citó a la caleta apestosa. Pero una vez allí, ella estaba molesta y le gritó un par de veces hasta desaparecer de la playa.

—Claro que sí —gruñó—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En una cafetería cerca de la playa, huele a pescado frito —resolvió, rememorando la fila de la cafetería del instituto y su desmayo fingido. La chica cara de pez le sirvió el café y le extendió un montón de sobres de azúcar—. ¿Vas a venir?

—¿Tengo opción? —dijo con la voz alzada y colgó. Koushiro quiso perder la paciencia pero se contuvo. Ella era extraña y lo único que quería era que terminara esa salida más extraña. ¿Una caleta de pescadores? A Mimi le agradaba ir al centro comercial y probarse prendas. Tomar una gaseosa mientras observaba a la gente pasar y comentaba su atuendo, o eso era lo que imaginaba. Quizás no la conocía bien y el olor a pescado le hacía sentir nostalgia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. La chica de los desmayos caminó a paso firme hasta la mesa en que estaba el pelirrojo y se sentó bestialmente.

—¿Este es el lugar que escoges? —gruñó y tapó su cara con una mano para evitar ver a la persona que acababa de salir del baño. Urinales y destapa caños era lo menos que quería ver ese día—. No es lugar para mí.

—Tampoco para mí, pero hacía frío y no estaba cómodo. —Sus dedos se tensaron, tendría que llegar a reposarlos en casa antes de ponerse a teclear en su nuevo proyecto. Llevaba un día y un almuerzo de retraso, Miyako estaría riéndose por la ventaja que le estaba sacando, aprovechándose de la situación.

—Dame —exigió y le quitó la taza de café de las manos y cortó un sobrecito tras otro de azúcar, y luego los vertió. A Koushiro le pareció que ya había sobresaturado el café y pronto volvería ver cristales de azúcar dentro de la taza. Frunció la boca hasta que emuló a un pescado muerto, con su mueca de espanto y asco. Sus ojos debieron desorbitarse también. Definitivamente él y ella no estaban hechos para convivir más de dos segundos—. Esta ha sido la peor salida de todas, Koushiro.

—Claro que no —le dijo, solo para que no explotara en un nuevo enojo.

—¡Que sí! Primero llegas y no dices nada, ¡ahora no estás ayudando!

—¿En qué?

—Me esforcé en que fuera la mejor salida del mundo, pero no entiendes, sigues con esa cara horrible que tienes. —Ella siguió disolviendo el azúcar de las bolsitas mientras Koushiro trataba de mejorar su rostro. Un lado de su rostro se relajó primero y tardó un tiempo en relajar el otro. Cuando lo logró, su mente seguía tensa. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero lo que consiguió se acercaba levemente a una. Sí, tenía una cara horrible, unas cejas horribles y unos colores extraños de ojos y de cabello, pero tenía sentimientos. Por mucho que Taichi y Yamato dijeran que no.

—Sí me gusta esta salida. —Pero sus dientes estaban apretados cuando lo dijo. Unas horas más y todo habría acabado, y seguro que huiría cada vez que Mimi se apareciera en la biblioteca, en la sala de computación o en la cafetería. Nunca más pediría salsa como aderezo y definitivamente no la seguiría al baño para disculparse por algo en que no era el culpable, por mucho que Miyako le insistiera.

Mimi dejó de echarle azúcar al café y sonrió tímidamente.

—Podríamos ir al muelle, Sora me dijo que hay barcos pequeños que llevan gente mar adentro. —No le gustó la idea. No sabía nadar, ni siquiera si llevaba un chaleco salvavidas se sentiría seguro. Su sonrisa tensa se borró pero Mimi ya estaba fantaseando. Ella, en un bote inseguro, surcando mares imposibles.

—¿No te da miedo?

—No me da miedo si a ti no te da miedo. —Sí, le daba miedo pero no se lo diría, ella se lo contaría a todos sus amigos como secreto, pero todo el instituto parecía hablar con ella, por lo tanto, todo el instituto lo sabría. Además de bajo, horrible y de cejotas, sería el pez muerto que no sabía nadar.

Murmuró algo que ni él entendió. Jugó con sus dedos hasta que ella decidió hablar. No pasó demasiado tiempo, unos segundos a lo mucho.

—Miyako dice que están trabajando en un proyecto —comentó distraída, sorbiendo un poco del azúcar con café que se había preparado, _eso_ había partido como un simple café negro. Miraba por la ventana, las enormes marejadas se veían desde ahí. Koushiro la imitó y vio que las dos pequeñas embarcaciones habían desaparecido… Y vuelto a aparecer detrás de una enorme muralla de agua negra y fría. Pensó en el viaje que Mimi quería hacer y sintió nauseas, en su vestido de ayer había salsa roja, en el de hoy habría una mancha marrón de vómito que la harían enfurecerse por años. Ya no habría caleta, ni desmayos en la biblioteca, sala de computación o cafetería, y de seguro a los clanes que imitaban a Mimi en la escuela comenzarían a odiarlo en secreto. No debía comer tantas cosas al desayuno, el conjunto de todo lo que había comido resultaría en un color marrón y sería desastroso para ambos—. ¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata?

—Queremos simular el movimiento de una persona en la computadora.

—¿Por qué? —Su mirada miel se había posado sobre él, curiosa, como nunca la había visto—. ¿Para qué sirve?

—Para aprender. Simularemos otras cosas en el futuro, cosas más complejas.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar. Para ella, la vida se vivía de manera simple: aprender lo necesario, no más, reírse, verse bien. Koushiro no podía vivir así, sus cejas no lo acompañaban, su altura tampoco. Si no podía verse bien, pues su atractivo estaba muy dentro de él, eso le había dicho Miyako cuando todos en el club informático habían comenzado relaciones amorosas con chicas raras, escandalosas y obsesivas. Él y Miyako seguían solos con las simulaciones y a ella pronto le había comenzado a afectar ver tantos flechazos sin ser una de las víctimas. A Koushiro no le importaba, sino era el momento, no lo era. Miyako lo animaba para animarse a sí misma.

—Porque me gusta… —dijo nada más, no sabía por qué otra razón lo hacía. Sentarse a esperar que un brazo o una pierna se movieran en la pantalla del computador, y que luego lo hiciera en la mesa de ensamble ya materializado era emocionante. Cables, tubos y metal moviéndose coordinadamente, con los gritos de exclamación de las ruidosas novias de sus compañeros de equipo. Seguramente, si Mimi asistiera a esos momentos, preguntaría el porqué de la emoción, que eso ya lo había visto en Nueva York en alguna convención aburrida.

—¿Qué más te gusta? —Preguntó ella pero no respondió—. ¿Te gusta…?

—Ir a la tienda electrónica —indicó aterrado, Mimi no estaba de humor para que se quedara callado, y por la mirada que le estaba ofreciendo cuando completó su frase, supo que tampoco había servido decir lo primero que se le ocurría. Había ido en la mañana a la tienda, había comprado un nuevo disco duro externo y unas cuantas partes para reparar su portátil, y todavía seguían en su mochila, pero no le gustaba ir realmente allí. Lo que le gustaba era salir de la tienda con sus cosas nuevas y llegar a su casa a probarlas. Suponía que eso sentía Mimi cuando compraba un vestido nuevo, como el que ahora tenía salsa.

—Eso es demasiado aburrido —protestó con sus perfectas cejas fruncidas.

—No todo te tiene que parecer divertido. —Ella permaneció callada y le dio un sorbo a su café con azúcar cristalizado. Koushiro temió por la tormenta que se desataría en unos segundos, y no era la tormenta de agua nieve y granizo, sino de rabietas y gritos femeninos. Se preguntó si tenía sangre en los calzones, Miyako siempre decía que se ponía triste cuando le pasaba eso, pero nunca lo había notado. Cambió el tema, para evitar que perros, niños y Mimi tuviesen un mal comportamiento, era recomendable distraerlos—. ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

—Me gusta salir —respondió feliz, amaba la atención y Koushiro suspiró aliviado—. El sol me encanta, siento que me sube el ánimo. —Eso explicaba muchas cosas, aclaró la garganta y permaneció en silencio, no quería molestarla otra vez… Pero, si le gustaba tanto el sol, ¿por qué se alejaron tanto de la ciudad, en un día tan tormentoso con ese día? Frunció el ceño y ella se dio cuenta—. Sé que suena aburrido para ti, pero tú tienes un problema porque no sales mucho. Permaneces mucho tiempo sentado a la oscuridad. Me sorprende que todavía no te hayas convertido en un hombre topo.

—¿Hombre topo? —Quiso reírse pero no sabía si eso la molestaría, así que reprimió la risa.

—Claro que sí, eres el hombre topo que le gusta el pescado. —Ella sorbió el café nuevamente. Él volvió a sentirse curioso.

—¿El pescado?

—Sí, te encanta. Siempre lo pides en la cafetería, es como si no hubiese otra cosa para almorzar —resolvió, se terminó el café y se sintió feliz. Sonreía mirando cómo las pequeñas embarcaciones eran devoradas una y otra vez por el agua, una tormentosa visión. Suspiró, así que le gustaba el pescado. Sí, lo pedía mucho porque su madre se preocupaba por todas las simulaciones que hacía todos los años, así que le dio una dieta estricta a base de pescado para absorber todo el omega 3 que freía cada vez que simulaba. Si bien, la dieta a base pescado era usual, él la llevaba al extremo.

—No me había dado cuenta —se sinceró algo frustrado. Ahora se estaba transformando en el pez maloliente que no le gustaba. Pronto le saldrían escamas y branquias y podría nadar como nunca lo había hecho.

—No sé cómo lo haces, no podría vivir sin pastas —dijo ella y le pidió a la chica pescado un emparedado de queso fundido y papas fritas—. ¿Quieres pescado frito? —Preguntó riendo.

—Paso.

—Está bien, te doy de mis papas fritas. —Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. Al fin se había calmado, y se veía algo tierna así. Miyako también tenía esos momentos allá en el laboratorio de simulación y se los agradecía. La chica de los anteojos tenía una capacidad pulmonar peor que todas las novias raras y obsesivas que rondaban el laboratorio, y a veces pecaba siendo amante de la competencia.

—¿Por qué una caleta? —Dijo de pronto, sin saber que estaba hablando en voz alta. La chica del vestido manchado con salsa lo miró casi ofendida, pero no gritó porque la chica pescado le tendió el plato con su orden y dos tenedores.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—No sabía que te gustaran tanto —reconoció, pinchando una papa frita con su tenedor para que la cantidad de proyectiles fritos disminuyeran—. Te gusta el sol pero está nevando en la playa. Asumo que si te gusta el sol, te gusta el calor pero acá nos estamos congelando, ya sabes, la sal con el hielo son una mala combinación.

—No, no lo sé —indicó molesta. Entonces supo que no estaba prestando atención en las clases, como siempre. O estaba viéndose las uñas, o las uñas del resto, o viéndose las puntas abiertas de su cabello, o las puntas del resto, o desmayándose sobre él, pero no le ponía atención a la profesora. Ni sus uñas ni su cabello, menos a las propiedades elementales.

—La sal en el hielo hace que la temperatura baje por…

—¡No quiero saber eso!

—Es útil —reconoció pero ella no prestó atención. Sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas y sus ojos estaban tan saltones que no quiso seguir mirándola. Mordisqueó la papa que había pinchado, sabía que esos lados freían con el mismo aceite una y otra vez, y cada vez que los comía le daba dolor de estómago. Unos retorcijones endemoniados que le provocaban ir al baño. A Mimi debía no importarle eso, en los Estados Unidos era usual comer ese tipo de cosas en todas partes, así que debía estar acostumbrada.

Su mirada seguía sobre él, devorándolo como a una hamburguesa de esas que le gustaban.

—No me gustas —susurró o gruñó, de todas formas sonaba aterrador. La chica pescado se detuvo a su lado y lo miró con sus ojos saltones, parecía estar empatizando con Mimi, quizás pensaba que era el novio descuidado de la pobre chica—. ¡Planeo este estúpido viaje y no te gusta!

—No he dicho que no me gusta —le dijo, pero no le gustaba realmente. Quería irse de ahí pero no lo iría a decir para que Mimi no se molestara más y que la chica pescado se fuera. No se sentía cómodo así—. Era curiosidad.

—¿Entonces te gusta? —preguntó rápidamente, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, y la chica pescado estaba esperando la respuesta muy atentamente. Su mirada saltona no era más que un odio simulado.

—Sí… —resolvió como último recurso—. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Sí… —contestó, no parecía muy convencida pero luego le sonrió y mordisqueó su emparedado como si nada hubiese pasado. La chica pescado se fue y todo pareció amainar. Mimi le sugirió que comiera más papas acercándole el plato y pinchó otra más. La primera no le había hecho burbujear el estómago así que quizás habían cambiado el aceite esta mañana. Pinchó otra, y luego otra, viendo cómo Mimi se sentía en el cielo con su comida.

—Vamos a caminar por la playa cuando termines —sugirió y a ella le brillaron los ojos de emoción. La chica del pescado asintió con la cabeza como un gesto de aprobación. Las nubes parecieron abrirse allá afuera y las embarcaciones tuvieron un descanso.

—Es tan romántico —canturreó Mimi.

—¿Qué? No… —respondió asustado. La verdad era que si el aceite de las papas fritas no lo hacía sentirse mal, el mal olor del baño que le llegaba cada vez que se abría la puerta lo haría. Había decidido que el aroma a pescado muerto era preferible al de un inodoro.

—¿No? —replicó ella, las nubes se cerraron y las embarcaciones sufrieron otra vez. Su padre decía que no debía hacer enojar nunca a una mujer, que debía acatar aunque no estuviese muy de acuerdo. Ahora sabía a qué se refería ya que nunca había visto a su madre así.

—No… creo que lo sea tanto si llueve.

—La lluvia es lo más romántico que puede pasar. No sabes nada, Koushiro, ni con todo el pescado que comes.

Se puso nervioso, era eso o las papas fritas lo habían envenenado. De pronto, el baño que tenía al lado no se veía tan malo, aunque prefería el de su casa. Respiró hondo, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? Mimi era romántica, todo debía ser de esa forma. No era necesario que fuera a hacer cosas románticas con él. Las cejas y la altura no eran atractivos para ponerse así. A la romántica chica le gustaban los chicos de las películas, esos altos de abdomen marcado que eran malos en un principio y buenos al final. Si uno de los dos moría estaba bien, pero si los dos morían era perfecto. Su estómago se relajó y apartó las papas fritas.

—¿No quieres más?

—No me gustan tanto.

—Podemos pedir pescado si quieres —dijo como si se burlara. Le gustaba reírse de él, primero había sido su supuesto amorío con Miyako y ella se reía ya que eran iguales; ahora era el pescado.

—No, gracias.

—¡Estoy lista! Vamos a la playa. —Volvió a sentir el burbujeo y se paró incómodo a pagar la cuenta. Se sentía pesado, tanto como la mochila que le colgaba de un hombro, lleno de cosas electrónicas. Mimi se encontraba a sus espaldas, revoloteando por allí y por allá mientras comentaba las cosas que harían en la playa. Muchas palabras para solo decir que se sentarían a observan el oleaje, mientras la sensación térmica los haría morir de hipotermia. Todavía no entendía por qué lo había invitado allí. Y a él, que había manchado con salsa el vestido. Podría haber ido con Miyako y así podrían comentar los últimos chismes del instituto, enterradas en la arena—. ¡Vamos! —dijo al verlo guardar la billetera en la mochila. Otro punto para su padre, que le decía que las chicas poseían una extraña habilidad de hacer adelgazar las arcas de dinero y engordar las partes del cuerpo que no creías que podían abultarse. Siempre decía eso para provocar a su madre y reírse.

A pesar de que su madre no parecía calzar con las descripciones extrañas de su padre, ni siquiera Miyako, Mimi parecía ser la mejor simulación de esas características.

Caminaron hacia la playa y ella se aferró a su brazo con la excusa de que el viento se la llevaría lejos. No le importó mucho, era delgada y seguramente sentía el azote del viento más que él, que aunque también era delgado, sentía que las pocas papas fritas que había logrado comer pesaban unos diez kilogramos cada una. O quizás los nervios hacían que no quisiera moverse y por eso sentía que era como una boya en el agua. La playa lo ponía nervioso.

Y el olor a pescado moribundo era lo peor, solo aumentaba su malestar.

Se pidió a sí mismo tranquilizarse, Mimi solo era una chica. Una chica como Miyako, o Sora o Hikari. Le gustaba ir de compras, ver a la gente como si estuviera en una pasarela y rendirse ante los chismes. Estaba enamorada de las películas románticas con final trágico y soñaba con arrojarse a un acantilado para recuperar al amor de su vida fantástico. Qué egocéntrico se había puesto, se relajó y le devolvió una sonrisa a Mimi. Quizás ella estaba deseosa de hacer un viaje a la caleta pero nadie la quería acompañar por la fecha y el frío, y como le había manchado el vestido con salsa el día anterior, había sido el elegido para ir como esclavo y seguirla a su viaje soñado.

Se sintió nuevamente ligero y se sentó en el lugar que Mimi le había indicado. Ella se sacó el cabello de la cara cuando el viento se encabrió, tenía puestos unos guantes tejidos con lana rosa y ellos exhibían un diseño tierno y extravagante, como si fuese tejido para su hermana menor, aunque no la tenía. Se sonrió, nadie más que Mimi tendría esos accesorios. Sora se iría por lo simple, Miyako por los colores chillones y Hikari por lo clásico.

El viento trajo el olor a pescado nauseabundo y ambos tuvieron que cubrirse la nariz con las manos. Mimi no parecía estar disfrutándolo, él no quería quejarse.

—¡Koushiro! —Llamaron de la nada. Una novia de las escandalosas aparecía en medio de la playa con uno de los chicos del laboratorio de simulación. Ambos tenían una cara de complicidad plantada en el rostro. La sensación de burbujeo volvió, ese chico era el menos productivo del laboratorio, y hasta parecía que no disfrutaba yendo para allá. Jugaba mucho a la computadora y no recordaba si alguna vez hubiese al menos una simulación. Su novia parlanchina le gustaba chismear con Miyako a un lado de la dispensadora de café. Si ellos le decían algo a Inoue, todo el instituto sabría, ya que, al igual que Mimi, Miyako los conocía a todos. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? No estaban haciendo nada malo. Mimi estaba cubriéndose la cara entre los pliegues de su chaqueta gruesa y solo se separó de él para ver quién lo llamaba—. No pensé que nos iríamos a encontrar aquí, cualquiera diría que estás en el laboratorio de simulación.

—Sí… —continúo el chico con el micro-monólogo de su novia, sonriendo—. Teníamos planeada esta salida hace días, lo malo es que nos tocó un mal día.

Koushiro frunció entrecejo, ¿qué tenía de especial esa mugrosa caleta, con aromas a pescado podrido y gente horrenda? Nada de eso tenía sentido, y pronto llegó a pensar que estaba loco, que ese lugar era el paraíso para las personas que se hacían llamar normales. Mimi, en cambio, puso los ojos como platos, saltones como las orbes de un pez muerto.

—Es muy lindo este lugar cuando hay sol y la comida es rica si caminas mucho, no se queden con los lugares de la rivera. —El chico perezoso sonrió cuando terminó la explicación, más divertido que nunca. Mimi ocultó su cara con su maraña de pelo enredado por el viento. La chica rara y obsesa tomó al chico perezoso por la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la playa.

—Vámonos —le dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Mimi… —murmuró cuando no vio más que la bruma marinas, las olas encabriadas y la nieve sobre la arena, estaban solos en ese ambiente tormentoso. Ella no salía de su ensimismamiento, además de estar cabizbaja con su pelo cubriéndola entera, estaba viendo sus puntas partidas, si es que realmente las había—. ¿Por qué estamos en esta caleta? —Toda su actitud era rara y no se explicaba cómo, pero sabía que el chico del laboratorio con su novia parlanchina tenían algo que ver.

—¿Tiene que haber una razón? —indicó enojada y se paró para echarse andar por la densa y resbaladiza playa. Suspiró, tomó su mochila con delicadeza para luego seguirla. La caleta ya lo tenía harto. El pelo grueso y rojo se le estaba humedeciendo por la nieve que caía ocasionalmente y se le derretía al instante, muchas de las gotas le escurrían por el cuello para perderse más adentro. Tenía frío, estaba húmedo y Mimi estaba gritando por todo, los momentos de ternura se estaban quedando en el olvido.

Cuando llegó a ella, estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el brutal oleaje y se sintió mareado. No le gustaba el mar cuando se ponía así de furioso. Miró hacia el cielo y vio las nubes negras cerrándose sobre ellos y se dio cuenta que el frío del ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco más soportable, indicio de que se pondría a llover agua o nieve. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, no sabiendo qué hacer para que ella volviera a ser una mujer civilizada. Finalmente, optó por tocarle el hombro con una mano enguantada. Ella se movió bruscamente para apartarlo.

—Eres tonto, ¿sabías? —Empezó diciendo pero no lo miró—, todos los días voy a verte pero no me ignoras. Miyako me dijo que solo te salías de tu estado zombie si te sobresaltabas, así que empecé a chocar contigo. ¡Pero ni así lograba llamar tu atención!

—Sí lo lograbas —le dijo con un poco de culpa, no sentía que había hecho algo malo.

—Solo una vez —respondió y lo miró por fin. Sabía que era el día de la salsa, por el grito que había salido de su garganta nadie pudo ignorarla. Su vestido había sido el sacrificio—. ¡Y ahora mi vestido está en la tintorería!

Koushiro retrocedió, y afirmó a su hombro la mochila con ambas manos por temor a que Mimi se enfureciera hasta el punto de tirar todos sus preciados objetos al mar.

—¡Di algo! —Exigió pero el pelirrojo no sabía qué decir. Mimi reiteró la orden y al no obedecer por segunda vez, se inclinó y tomó un puñado de arena de playa con nieve, la hizo una bola improvisada, y se la arrojó. La bola de arena y nieve se desintegró casi por completo antes de chocar contra su cabeza—. ¡Dilo!

—¡Detente! —Suplicó sacándose parte de arena del cuello de la chaqueta, pero la mayoría ya estaba escurriéndose hasta su cinturón en el pantalón. Mimi tomó otra bola y se la arrojó, esta vez con más violencia, y sí logro llegar íntegra hasta el pecho de Koushiro. La humedad traspasó la cremallera y sintió un escalofrío. Cuando vio que otra vez se inclinaba, se echó a correr. La arena era fina, por lo que era difícil desplazarse rápidamente y varias veces estuvo a punto de estrellarse en el suelo por la culpa de la nieve. Mimi lo siguió, apuntó y lanzó, pero la bola le llegó en el pie—. ¡Detente, Mimi!

—¡Jamás! —Volvió a inclinarse pero se arrepintió y decidió que era mejor embestirlo con una tacleada. Koushiro recordó mientras estaba en el aire, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo blando y resbaladizo, que Mimi había sido porrista en los Estados Unidos, pero cuando chocó y sintió que las piedritas microscópicas le rasgaban la piel de la cara, se preguntó si realmente había sido rugbista y había entendido mal.

Ella se quejó y llevó ambas manos a su nariz, gimió un par de veces hasta que se puso a llorar. Koushiro se extrañó y se incorporó para ver qué le había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó pero ella seguía sollozando. Se sentó sobre la nieve y puso sus manos en sus hombros, pero ella no lo miraba.

—Me rompí la nariz —indicó entre sollozos y por fin puso ver sus ojos llorosos entre la maraña de pelo que se le agolpó en la cara al estar cabizbaja. Sus guantes de niñita estaban húmedos y sucios por la reciente guerra de arena y nieve que había protagonizado, y no le pareció correcto que los usara para tocarse la nariz herida—. Quedaré fea —murmuró asustada.

—Déjame ver —le dijo pero ella se negó hasta que se lo pidió otra vez. La nariz estaba enrojecida pero no parecía rota, ni siquiera tenía sangre, como se imaginaba que tendría una persona con la nariz rota. El tabique estaba tan respingado y derecho como siempre—. No se ve rota.

—Tonto, todo es tu culpa.

—No pedí que me taclearas. —Ella le dedicó una mirada grave y resopló como un toro—. ¿Con qué te golpeaste? La arena es blanda.

—Tienes piedras en tu mochila o qué. —Se cruzó de brazos mientras él recordaba qué era exactamente lo que tenía en la mochila. Cosas tan delicadas que la nariz de Mimi podrían haber roto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con los ojos tan desorbitados como los de un pez muerto, las manos temblorosas y sudorosas, rebuscó todo lo que tenía dentro de la mochila. Si algo había pasado, toda la mesada del mes de había ido por el inodoro.

Mimi todavía se acomodaba la nariz con sus manos cuando suspiró aliviado.

—¿Cómo pueden importante más tus jueguitos que yo?

—¿Qué? —Todavía no superaba la felicidad de las partes electrónicas y el disco duro externo estaban intactos, así que la pregunta le salió con un tono que descolocó a Mimi, estaba más que feliz.

—Lo reitero: Eres un te, o, ene, o, te.

—Mimi, realmente es te, o, ene, te, o —corrigió, no con el afán de molestarla, sino enseñarle. Recibió un manotazo cargado de arena y nieve de lleno en la cara. Todo eso le entró por la nariz, la boca y los ojos. Cuando recuperó la vista, tenía un gusto salado en la boca y se sonaba la nariz con los pañuelos desechables que su madre le ponía en su mochila cada vez que iba al supermercado, no vio a Mimi. La llamó un par de veces, en medio de la playa desierta; estaba solo, húmedo y salado.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió, detrás de él, el oleaje y el viento parecían estar burlándose de él. Se echó a andar por la playa, llegó al camino de cemento y pronto a la parada de autobús. No quería estar ni un minuto más en esa caleta apestosa, y fue ahí donde encontró a Mimi. Estaba abrazándose a sí misma, con su nariz enrojecida y sus guantes sucios. En silencio, tomó asiento junto a ella y esperaron al bus en medio de la desértica calle de la caleta.

Ella no quería hablarle, él tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero una duda seguía revolucionándole las neuronas.

—¿Por qué una caleta? —Ella recibió la pregunta con una risa cansada.

—Eres un tonto.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé —intentó hacerla reír con esa respuesta, pero Mimi ya estaba harta.

—Odio este lugar —confesó—, pensé que a ti te gustaba, por eso vinimos acá. —Koushiro puso cara de pregunta una vez más pero no tuvo que verbalizarla para que ella le respondiera—. Ayer fui a buscar a Miyako al laboratorio, tú ya te habías ido a almorzar pero en tu lugar de trabajo el portátil seguía encendido, así que miré lo último que habías buscado en internet, y estaba esta maldita caleta. Supongo que lo había buscado ese chico de la playa, no tú.

—Es muy probable, no me gusta el mar —dedujo. Así que Mimi había estado husmeando y Miyako la había dejado. Además de que habían usado su portátil sin su permiso, dos veces. Decidió que nunca más dejaría suspendido su más preciado objeto y luego la miró—. ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

—¿No es obvio? —Él negó con una mueca en la boca, como la de un pescado maloliente, el pez colorido puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró, incrédula—. Definitivamente eres un tonto… Me gustas.

Su corazón se detuvo y brincó mil veces al mismo tiempo. Se puso en blanco ya que ahora nada tenía sentido. Él era aburrido, bajo, delgado como un fósforo con extremidades como más fósforos, unas cejotas bien pobladas y un cabello ridículamente grueso y rojo. No tenía nada que le podría agradar a la chica más linda del instituto. Taichi era atlético y combinaba con ella al ser una exporrista, o Yamato, el músico indiferente que rompía todos los corazones juveniles. Tal vez Takeru, era un buen deportista como el castaño, alto y le gusta escribir, por lo que era más sensible y atractivo para las chicas que amaban el romance con final trágico. Quizás, Jou también era un mejor partido al ser mayor, los chicos mayores eran cotizados. Pero, ¿él?

Alzó las cejas luego de un rato en silencio, sabía que a Mimi le molestaría si no hablaba.

—No me lo esperaba.

—¡Era tan obvio! —rio ella, golpeándolo en el brazo con sus guantes infantiles. Estaba más relajada y la nariz roja estaba volviendo a su color natural, aunque también daba paso a una hinchazón que no le pareció apropiado traer como tema a la conversación—. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca o en la sala de computación. Son lugares demasiado aburridos, pero cuando llegabas tú todo era mejor. Hasta leí un libro completo.

Con cada declaración, Koushiro abría más los ojos.

—Te felicito.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Estoy aquí, abriendo mi corazón, y lo único que puedes hacer es abrir los ojos y decir «Te felicito.»? Creo que debí quedarme en casa hoy. —Se sobó la nariz y gimió, seguramente todavía le dolía.

—Me pones nervioso —sinceró y llevó su mano donde estaba la boca del estómago, ahí estaba otra vez la pesadez, el burbujeo que solo había sentido cuando comía cosas fritas fuera de su casa, o cuando la madre de Taichi le preparaba cosas «saludables». Mimi sonrió, con su nariz hinchada se veía tierna, aunque ella diría que la palabra era grotesca; y con un gesto le pidió que continuara explayándose, pero ya no sabía qué otra cosa decir—. Me siento enfermo, como si el aceite que usaron para freír las papas estuviese rancio.

La cara de Mimi se le desfiguró.

—Qué romántico —dijo sombría, algo sarcástica, y miró en dirección contraria con los brazos cruzados. Se quedó así por más tiempo del que Koushiro se hubiese sentido cómodo. Ella no miraba nada más que los carteles de papel que habían pegado en dentro de la caseta del paradero de autobús, y si los estaba leyendo, seguramente ya lo había hecho más de veinte veces. Aclaró la garganta un par de veces pero ni así logró que ella lo mirara.

—Mimi, me pones nervioso.

—Ya escuché la primera vez, no tienes que repetirlo.

—Y tampoco soy romántico.

—También lo sé —bufó intranquila y sus brazos cruzados se tensaron aún más.

—Ninguna chica me había dicho todo eso, no sé qué decir —sinceró y Mimi se relajó un tanto, pero cuando lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, volvió a cruzarse de brazos firmemente y cerró los ojos—. Soy malo para esto —terminó diciendo, rendido.

—Continúa —ordenó y él pasó saliva.

—Eres linda, un poco explosiva pero me gusta que seas así —afirmó y se le soltó la lengua—. Cuando aparecías en la biblioteca o en la sala de computación, me tensaba pensando que chocarías conmigo, me siento torpe junto a ti.

—Eres muy torpe —indicó ella y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Mimi iba a plantarle un beso en la boca, pero sus narices chocaron y Mimi se separó inmediatamente. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar como si se tratara de un grifo abierto—. Ahora sí se rompió —gimoteó Mimi mientras el suelo se llenaba con gotas de sangre. Koushiro solo reaccionó unos segundos después, buscando en su mochila los pañuelos de su madre—. ¡Deja de ver tus cosas y ayúdame!

—¡Eso hago! —le gritó de vuelta, le tapó la nariz con el pañuelo y presionó. Siempre que había sangre había que presionar y eso hizo. Hizo que Mimi llevara la cabeza hacia atrás para que la hemorragia se detuviera más deprisa. Pasaron los segundos y el pañuelo ya estaba completamente empapado con rojo y cambió de pañuelo, esperando que el flujo de sangre disminuyera. Mimi esperaba paciente mientras lo miraba de reojo y luego sonrió.

—Esta ha sido la peor cita de mi vida. —Su voz era graciosa con su nariz tapada.

—Esta ha sido mi primera cita —sinceró casi con vergüenza y cambió el pañuelo por uno limpio. Le sonrió un poco tímido, ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ya que la lluvia atrapó su concentración. Las nubes finalmente habían soltado toda el agua que habían acumulado durante ese día—. Creo que ya no estás sangrando, pero por si acaso… —dijo mientras rompía parte de pañuelo y lo torcía hasta hacer dos pequeños cilindros compactos y se los introdujo dentro de cada fosa nasal—. Te ves bien así.

—Eres lindo, Koushiro —dijo enternecida—, y yo también me siento torpe a tu lado. También nerviosa, no era mi intención mancharme con salsa, solo empujarte un poco para que me vieras. —Sonrió nervioso y miró hacia el suelo—. Si tú me gustas y yo claramente te gusto, ¿por qué no haces nada?

—Te podría volver a sangrar la nariz —mintió y jugó con sus dedos. A la lejanía el autobús se acercaba lentamente y se sintió parcialmente aliviado, parcialmente intranquilo. Si Mimi quería hacer algo, probablemente terminaría por decepcionarse. Sabía teóricamente cómo dar un beso, y de lo otro… No había nada que odiara más que ser un ignorante.

—No seas tonto —rio con ganas, le tomó las manos para guiarlo a la lluvia y empaparse en romanticismo. Los tapones hechos de pañuelos, se humedecieron rápidamente, se hicieron pesados y se cayeron; su nariz seguía hinchada pero conservaba su belleza. Ella puso una mueca que la hizo ver tierna, como ese momentáneo segundo allá en la cafetería. Su cabello se mojó tanto comenzó a gotear, sus labios azules temblaron, y no se dio cuenta que él estaba en las mismas condiciones—. Ahora, bésame.

—No me ayuda que me lo digas directamente —resolvió nervioso y ella desvió la mirada hacia la calle, donde el autobús se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Quiero subirme en ese bus y cuando eso pase quiero que me hayas besado. —Calculó la distancia y el tiempo que demoraría en llegar, era demasiado poco para armarse de valor y hacerlo. Mimi esperaba sonriente y divertida—. ¿Por qué te complicas tanto?

El bus se detuvo en la parada anterior y le dio un poco más de tiempo, unos segundos a lo mucho. Cerró los ojos para sobrellevar el nerviosismo, su estómago se había desintegrado en mil burbujas. El agua corría libremente por su cuerpo, sin importar si era agua de lluvia o sudor. Las manos le temblaban y ella mantenía una sonrisa expectante, pero sabía que en cualquier momento esa sonrisa se desgarraría y todo terminaría allí.

Se inclinó un tanto, con alegría había notado era unos centímetro más alto. No era tanto y tampoco se veía a simple vista, pero de todas formas era una agradable sorpresa. Sintió su aliento y vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos. Se sonrió, la besó torpemente al momento en que el bus se detuvo en frente, abriendo las puertas para ellos.

—Abre más la boca —le dijo ella, torpemente obedeció, ya que se sentían bien esos labios viscosos y con sabor a fresas. Pronto su boca perdió ese sabor artificial y dio paso al natural de Mimi, le gustó más. Ella hizo algo con su lengua que hizo que temblara todo su cuerpo constituido de fósforos. Cuando ella se separó, él la miró decepcionado, no quería que se terminara. Su mueca de pescado muerto hizo que Mimi se riera—. ¿Ves que soy la mejor y que no debías ignorarme tanto?

El autobús se fue, molesto por ser ignorado; la mochila de Koushiro murmuraba olvidada en el asiento de la parada y Mimi le sonrió. Los olores nauseabundos de esa caleta se atenuaron hasta desaparecer, el agua que corría por su cuerpo dejó de parecerle tan helada. Sus labios estaban cálidos.

El pez descolorido redivivo de la vitrina había logrado escapar y huía con el pez colorido a aguas más tranquilas.

* * *

_No logré las diez mil palabras que sé que no eran obligación, pero casi siete mil está bien, ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado, querida Japi :) Traté de sumergirme en el lado cursi de la vida, espero que eso también te haya agradado, ¡y que se haya notado! Jajaja._

_¡Hombres topo al poder!_


End file.
